


Strange Things in the Flat

by maybe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe/pseuds/maybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pole dances to stay in shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Things in the Flat

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend is kind of new to the fandom, but she's a diehard Johnlock shipper. I went through a list someone had made and explained the weirdness that comes with a fandom on 1.5 year hiatus. Long story short, she said "Stripperlock sounds silly" and I wrote her this :)

John trudged up the stairs to 221B with the sort of heavy sighing that accompanied days like this: long, dragging hours at the clinic. Today had been especially bad, as one of the doctors was, ironically, out sick, and John was forced to take most of the doctor’s patients for the day. Also, as it was verging on the beginning of winter, there was a slew of last-minute flu shot appointments, causing the place to feel crowded and tense.   
John swung open the door to the flat to find an odd sight. Sherlock was waiting for him just behind the door (which was usual, Sherlock had a habit of anticipating when he’d come home, like a pet, and wait at the door when he wasn’t busy with other things). The odd thing was that he was in a t-shirt. John hadn’t even known the detective to own a t-shirt, yet here he was. It was grey and had some writing in a language that John didn’t recognize. Japanese, maybe? “Mycroft’s idea of a business retreat gift,” Sherlock said, shrugging. John felt a bit of relief. Good, so he didn’t think I was checking out how he filled out the t-shirt… WHICH I WASN’T, John thought. He looked away as he took off his jacket and shook some snowflakes out of his hair, and then saw the second strange thing in this flat right now. John blinked a few times. “Sherlock,” John paused. “What the bloody hell is that?” Sherlock didn’t even turn. “It’s a pole, John. Commonly used for exercise and strip-dancing. Why? Have you never seen one before?” John composed himself; managed to dodge that awkward question. “And why is there a….a pole in our flat?”   
“Exercise, John.” John sighed and went to go sit in his usual armchair. “Couldn’t you just buy a treadmill or something?”  
“Mundane. Treadmills, ellipticals, free weights, bench press, they all require minimal thinking, they’re menial tasks. With pole dancing, there is the combination of muscular stamina, attention, strength, as well as flexibility and physical grace.”  
“And you know how to pole dance?” John asked incredulously. Don’timagineitdon’timagineitdon’timagineit.   
“Obviously. Since when do I start something without doing the proper research?” Sherlock asked. John took out a book, but watched as Sherlock walked over to where an iPod and speaker were set up. “That’s my iPod,” John scolded.   
“Yes, well, mine has no proper music. Yours has Britney Spears.” Sherlock smirked.  
“I-it was back when Sarah and I were dating. She…uh….said it was good for workouts.” Sherlock nodded dismissively. The thudding bass filled the flat. “Not my first choice of music, but it works with the routine,” Sherlock explained as John conspicuously busied himself with the book.   
John focused himself on reading, but of course, all attempts to keep his eyes off Sherlock were futile. So, instead of fighting it, John decided to limit the duration of his glances. He looked up to see Sherlock pacing around, small motions of his hips moving to the music. Back to the book. John read three more sentences, then looked up again. Now John had an obviously limited knowledge of the logistics of pole dancing, but that position couldn’t possibly be easy. Sherlock held himself up by the crook of his knee as he swung, from what John could tell. Their eyes caught briefly and John hurriedly looked back to the book, cheeks flushed. After that, he managed to become absorbed in his reading for long enough that he finished the chapter. It was only when he heard Sherlock’s steps and breathing pass him that he looked up. Sherlock disappeared into his room, and John was about to get up to reclaim his iPod, when the detective reemerged, shirtless, to continue. John crossed his legs and switched back to the book. “Good book?” the rumble of Sherlock’s voice and the breath on the back of his neck made John jump. “What? Yeah, yeah it’s good.”  
“You know, you can watch me. It doesn’t bother me.”  
“Of course it doesn’t bother you,” John muttered. Sherlock ignored this. “I know you find my body aesthetically pleasing,” Sherlock remarked. John began to say ‘I do not’ but the words died in his mouth as Sherlock somehow effortlessly turned himself upside down to hand by his knees, stomach muscles pulsing with his breath. “Well, alright,” John agreed embarrassedly. “B-but I’m not gay,” he added quickly. Sherlock gave an audible sigh and righted himself once more. Before John could ask, Sherlock had lightly jumped onto him, knees positioned on either side of John’s thighs. Sherlock’s hands cupped John’s chin and he leaned in just till their noses brushed. “With pupils that dilated, irregular breathing pattern and your hardly subtle leg-crossing?” Sherlock murmured, eyes narrowed, “I doubt it.” He leapt back off John, leaving him stammering and flushed. “I…er…um…” John fumbled for words.  
“Labels are valueless,” Sherlock announced, stalking back to the pole. “How about I dance for you and you can reconcile your latent homosexuality later?”   
“Deal,” John said dryly, feeling it was best to leave the overthinking and analyzing of this situation until later.   
Sherlock grinned and began dancing again, the music pounding throughout the flat. Oh, what would Mrs. Hudson think?


End file.
